Song Of
by SasoDei156
Summary: Eren es el violinista más destacado de la escuela, sin embargo, aún necesita un empujón más para poder ser más que el mejor, aún si eso implica tener que renunciar a lo que más desea, por alguien más./Ereri (primer fic de esta serie, irá subiendo de tono ;3)


¡Hola! Ok, sé que debería estar actualizando cierto fanfic de Hetalia, pero ya tenía tiempo que quería adentrarme al mundo de este anime, que en cuanto me ha llegado la idea no pude evitar ponerme a escribir a tal grado que tenía desesperación por seguirlo pero la bendita universidad como siempre llega a molestar. Espero les agrade mi idea que ha sido producto de escuchar a Miley Cyrus, por más extraño que lo parezca (xD) no me basé en alguna canción simplemente me llegó la idea, mi musa en todo este tiempo fue música clásica y mi amadísimo Armin Van Buuren (uwu). Cabe decir antes de que comiencen la lectura que le agradezco a mi Heichou por darme su opinión en cada momento (èué/).

**Advertencias:** Las habrá en su momento, pero ahora todo ligero y sin nada de que preocuparse. Debo decir también que durante el capítulo existe una canción que les recomiendo escuchar y de la cual dejaré el respectivo link (:3) no es obligatorio es la canción que interpreta Eren así que podrán imaginar todo.

**Song: **"Sad Romance" (Link: : / / w w w . youtube watch?v=pKXYKmM2ALw) peguen espacios para accede o simplemente pongan la canción en youtube y listo (;3)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Eren, ni Levi, ni otro de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hajime Izayama. La música también es obra de sus respectivos creadores. Lo único mío aquí es la trama de esta historia.

Disfruten uwu.

* * *

...

"**Sound of..."**

**...**

_No hay música que sea "buena" o música que sea "mala". Para mí lo que me hace discernir lo que interpreto en mis conciertos es que la melodía logre tocarme el corazón. Si esa melodía me llega al corazón, también va a llegar a los corazones a mi público, por lo que voy a tocarla. (__**André Rieu**__)_

_..._

**1.- Haughty**

**...**

Puede escucharse, resonando con total armonía por aquella enorme habitación, siendo observado por los ojos de curiosos y admirados ante el deleite de aquella tonada tan perfecta, tan limpia. Sus dedos danzantes, que se mueven con una exquisita facilidad, seduciendo con sus movimientos aquellas cuerdas finas que al ser tocadas desprenden un hermoso sonido gustoso para todos los oyentes. Mientras el propietario de aquellas sonreía y a su vez se concentraba para evitar cualquier error que pudiese escapar de su tan preciado instrumento.

Perfecto.

Unos cuantos minutos más y todo había vuelto al silencio al terminar de tocar, todo había resultado impecable, justo como sólo él podría hacerlo. Los aplausos no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la habitación, mientras él agradecía por ellos. Sus compañeros, incluso su profesor de orquesta, aplaudían ante tal concierto que él mismo había pedido de su estudiante estrella, como simple práctica del muchacho y claro para simple complacencia de los presentes, quienes gozaban de escucharle siendo él el alumno más destacado de la academia.

—Con esto, la clase terminó... nos vemos mañana, jóvenes—habló a los presentes quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias para salir del aula, inmediatamente recibió la mirada de su alumno esperando un comentario positivo sobre su interpretación reciente ante la clase —Maravilloso, como siempre, Eren.

Sonrió ampliamente—Gracias, profesor Hannes.

—De verdad que has mejorado en todo este tiempo—cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba

—Por supuesto profesor, practico en cada momento que puedo hacerlo para perfeccionar mis melodías—abrazó sonriente su violín—para ser el mejor y llegar hasta los mejores escenarios.

Se acercó despacio al chico—Lo sé...Carla debe de estar orgullosa de ti, pequeño—revolvió de forma afectiva el castaño cabello del menor.

El agarre de sus brazos contra el violín se vio reforzado como si este fuese algo de sumo valor y el cual temiese perder—Tengo una misión que debo cumplir... un sueño que descansa en mis manos—volvió su mirada hacia el mayor—para hacerla feliz.

Aquellas palabras del joven castaño le hacían sentirse tan orgulloso después de todo Hannes había sido responsable de toda esa preparación que ahora se podía manifestar cuando el chico comenzaba a tocar. Su trabajo había resultado todo un éxito y conforme al encargo que hace años le habían pedido con Eren.

—Yo sé que lo harás, estas a un paso de lograrlo y sabes que debes seguir esforzándote todo lo posible, su sueño... es el tuyo ahora—sonreía al muchacho.

Eren asintió con tal emoción ante aquellas palabras—Profesor, ¿puedo practicar un poco más en el aula?

—Si así lo deseas, pero procura no excederte con la práctica ¿está bien? —recibió la aprobación total de su estudiante—bien, nos vemos mañana, Eren.

Inmediatamente el mayor desapareció del aula y una vez estando a solas, Eren continuó con su música con total parsimonia, ahora, sin ningún espectador.

…**.**

El siguiente día comenzó como otro cualquiera, sin ninguna novedad en absoluto. Eren como era su costumbre iba un poco tarde para poder alcanzar a su amigo, Armin quien ya se encontraba esperándole sentado en donde siempre.

—Se te volvió a hacer tarde—regañó a su amigo.

—Lo siento, me quedé algo tarde practicando, después de que terminó la clase... no pude despertar a tiempo.

— ¿Practicaste de más, Eren?

—Claro, no podré conseguir llegar a una gran orquesta si no consigo ser mejor que todos—se cruzó de brazos tomando asiento a un lado del rubio.

—Aún si te esfuerzas así, ya eres lo suficientemente talentoso con el violín, el mejor de la clase en realidad—le sonrió—está en tu familia después de todo.

—Sí, aunque aún no entiendo bien lo sucedido en ese entonces—observó el estuche de su instrumento que reposaba en sus piernas—mi padre no ha sido muy claro en eso... pero es algo que no quiero tocar ahora

—Entiendo, quizás en un futuro podrás aclarar esas dudas ¿No crees? —Sonrió ante la asertiva del castaño aunque también la pequeña inconformidad que le causaba el tema era mejor evadir aquello por el momento—Y dime ¿qué hay de Mikasa?

—No ha regresado, aunque ella no deseaba ir con él, papá la requería y aún se encuentra con él en su gira como concertista.

—Era de esperarse, no quería dejarte solo ¿no es así?

Bufó algo molesto ante el comentario —Puedo cuidarme solo, no la necesito.

Armin soltó una pequeña risotada sabiendo que eso era totalmente falso. Lo conocía desde siempre y la chica quien era su hermana adoptiva, era famosa por protegerle con recelo e intimidar a cualquiera que se atreviera a agredir a su pequeño hermano.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, la necesitas mucho más de lo que piensas—rió de nuevo.

Y antes de que Eren pudiera recriminar su acción, se puso de pie ya que el transporte había llegado al frente suyo, por supuesto, el rubio se apresuró a subir para evitar los reproches del otro quien le siguió sin pensarlo. El lugar estaba lo suficientemente lleno, incluso había algunos compañeros de la clase ahí presentes, a quienes pudo observar discutiendo por lo bajo. Llegó al asiento libre, justo a un lado de Armin y frente de quienes discutían.

— ¡Oye, Eren! —Alguien le llamó la atención— Jean afirma que te puede superar hoy en cualquier canción.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada, Sasha! —inmediatamente sintió la mirada del chico enfrente suyo.

—Inténtalo, cara de caballo—soltó con una risa burlona en sus labios

Era inevitable, aquel comentario había causando una carcajada bastante intensa por parte de la chica, incluso por parte de Armin, aunque él de una forma más discreta.

— ¡Maldición, Sasha, ve lo que causas!

—Oh vamos, sólo jugaba... además Eren sabe que nunca lo retarías, su violín es magnífico cuando él lo toca—bajó un poco la voz susurrando algo a su compañero de asiento—Incluso Annie está encantada de escucharlo tocar.

Claro que eso último Eren lo había escuchado perfectamente, sin embargo, a pesar de ello sólo limitó a sentir un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas e ignorar el hecho, era pura admiración de eso estaba más que seguro y ¿por qué no lo haría? Todo lo que Sasha decía era completamente cierto, nadie en toda el aula se comparaba con él cuando comenzaba a tocar. Después de todo, gran parte de su fama se la debía a su apellido y al prestigioso pianista Jaeger que era su padre.

—Deja de sonreír como idiota, Jaeger—bajó de su momento de admiración interna para volver a mirarle—aunque yo no te pueda vencer en el violín, algún día alguien llegará a patearte el trasero—sonrió con burla—Dalo por hecho.

—Nadie podrá hacerlo, no existe nadie.

—Nunca digas que nadie, después de todo... eres sólo un apellido.

Aquello había causado que se pusiera de pie lo bastante molesto y dispuesto a lanzarle un golpe a su compañero pero antes de poder conseguirlo fue detenido por la mano de Armin.

— ¡No pelees, Eren! Si causas problemas no dudes que llamarán a Mikasa por parte de la escuela y tú no la necesitas ¿verdad? —Sonrió nervioso ante la mirada verde-azul furiosa del chico — ¿verdad? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Tsk, vámonos... no quiero llegar más tarde

Una vez detenido el transporte todos comenzaron a bajar, siendo Eren el primero en hacerlo seguido por Armin quien intentaba alcanzarle.

— ¿Sabes que Jean sólo bromeaba? le gusta molestarte recuérdalo.

—Yo no soy sólo apellido y... ¡se tragará sus palabras cuando me vea en esa orquesta importante! —aceleró su caminata dejando detrás al rubio quien sólo se limitó a suspirar.

…**.**

Los minutos pasaban, incluso ya había transcurrido una hora de espera y todos en el aula se hacían la misma pregunta ¿dónde estaba su profesor? No era de él llegar tarde y menos irse sin avisar previamente a sus alumnos. Todo ello traía incertidumbre en los presentes y más en el joven castaño quien más que preocupación, era inquietud por comenzar a practicar estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo en esperar.

—Esto me está estresando—susurró para sí pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por las personas cercanas a él.

— ¡Oh bien! —la chica que se encontraba justo a su lado y que había escuchado ese comentario se puso de pie para llamar más la atención de todos—Ya que el profesor Hannes no llega yo propongo que Eren pase al frente y toque _Sad Romance_—todos voltearon a mirarla incluso el nombrado—¿Qué? Te vez desesperado ¿no es así? Además a Historia le gusta escucharte—abrazó a la nombrada— yo sólo cumplo lo que ella quiere.

—Ymir... —le reprochó la chica, pequeña y tímida que se encontraba justo a un lado y siendo abrazada por su compañera.

—Anda, Eren ¡cumple el deseo de mi mujer!

— ¿_Sad Romance_? Hecho

El castaño se puso de pie, tomó su violín y caminó hacia frente del aula, a vista de todos quienes ya tenían su mirada justo en su persona esperando escucharle. Sonrió a los presentes, explorando con la mirada a cada uno de ellos chocando con una en especial, indiferente y seria pero la más atenta de todo el salón, Annie. Recordó rápidamente los comentarios que Jean había hecho en el autobús, y lo confirmaba, ella era la que más estaba interesada en escucharle.

Se libró de todos esos pensamientos, volviendo a su concentración, posicionando su violín en su lugar y tomando el arco comenzando a deslizarlo por entre las cuerdas del instrumento. El hermoso sonido de aquella melodía se hizo presente por toda la habitación, pudo escuchar incluso pequeños suspiros provenientes de las chicas que con toda emoción admiraban el modo tan elegante y preciso con el que hacía sonar tan bella música. Eren sonrió notablemente ante aquellas exhalaciones de las jóvenes e incluso por los comentarios que alcanzaba a escuchar de las mismas, toda esa admiración le gustaba y por supuesto le hacían sentirse extasiado y grande.

La canción entraba a la mitad de su transcurso, cuando el tumulto de voces se hizo presente, cosa completamente extraña ya que cuando él tocaba el violín todo el mundo se mantenía en completo silencio. Aquello le causó curiosidad y al mirar a su público pudo notar que las miradas no se dirigían exactamente a su persona como debería de ser. Pudo notar sonrisas de emoción en los rostros de sus admiradoras pero que él no era el responsable de ellas.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —pensó sin parar de tocar.

No pasó mucho para que un sonido extra le llamara la atención. Sonido que provenía justo detrás de él, del piano que tenían en el aula. Escuchaba perfectamente aquella melodía que provenía del instrumento ajeno a su concierto, era la misma canción que él estaba interpretando haciendo el segundo coro para acompañarle. Y por supuesto que eso le molestaba pues no recordaba haber pedido ayuda de nadie. Arrugó la cien en señal de enfado, detestaba compartir el escenario y todos lo sabían, sin embargo, habían faltado a este hecho y atrevían a usurpar la atención de sus admiradoras y admiradores. Quería girarse a enfrentar a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas pero aquello causaría una distracción mayor y le haría perder el ritmo con su instrumento, cosa que no se perdonaría a él mismo y menos a la persona causante de todo ese embrollo. Vaya, tendría que esperar a que la canción terminase para poder reprocharle y decirle sus verdades a ese intruso.

Minutos después terminó, los aplausos comenzaron a hacerse presentes como era costumbre pero el escucharlos no le alegraba en lo más mínimo, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que no eran sólo para él. La paciencia se le había acabado en el momento en el que tocó la última nota con su violín, se giró inmediatamente para encarar al extraño que permanecía sentado en el taburete del piano.

Cabello negro y ojos verde-oliva, aparentemente pequeño de estatura, camisa de manga larga, negra en tu totalidad y un pantalón blanco con zapatos a juego con la camisa. Su expresión era completamente seria, muy a pesar de los aplausos y ovaciones que recibía de las chicas en el público y a los cuales no le tomaba atención alguna.

— ¡¿Quién se supone que eres?! —le gritó molesto.

El otro chico ni se inmutó ante la inminente molestia del extraño que le reprochaba, sin embargo, atinó a ponerse de pie despacio y voltear hacia el otro quedando frente a frente del castaño—Levi Ackerman, mocoso—soltó de repente para inmediatamente caminar y salir del aula.

Eren se quedó atónito por el actuar de aquel extraño que había llegado sólo a opacar su concierto, sin embargo, le causaba mayor asombro el hecho de no demostrar emoción alguna por recibir aquellos aplausos y aclamaciones de su público, cosa que él adoraba recibir después de cada concierto que daba a la clase. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos reaccionó ante la situación, aquella persona llamada Levi simplemente había llegado a interrumpir y se había ido sin decir más que su nombre y un comentario despectivo hacia su persona. Apretó los puños en señal de ira y dejando su violín sobre el piano, se apresuró a salir para así poder alcanzar al chico al cual localizó de inmediato caminando con tranquilidad hacia la que era la sala de profesores. Curiosamente podía notar algo diferente en su andar, mientras lo hacía su mano se deslizaba suavemente por la pared, sin embargo, no le prestó mucha importancia a eso ya que su objetivo era otro.

—Ahí está— apresuró el paso consiguiendo llegar a unos pocos metros de distancia— ¡oye, tú! —Le gritó consiguiendo que aquel se detuviera de golpe — ¡¿Con que autoridad te crees para venir y entrar a interrumpir mi concierto de esa forma?!

—Deja de lloriquear, mocoso—soltó sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Eren se acercó mucho mas al muchacho — ¡¿Mocoso?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?!

—Sí, Eren Jaeger, un mocoso petulante y soberbio ¿algo más?

— ¿Petulante? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces y te atreves a calificarme de tal modo!

—No necesito hacerlo—poco a poco se dio la vuelta para volver a quedar frente al castaño colocando de nueva cuenta su mano en la pared—me basta con escucharte, y escuchar esa forma tan vacía con la que interpretas para calificarte.

— ¡¿Vacía?! —comenzaba a exaltarse.

—Como lo escuchaste, vacía, hueca... no expresa nada en ninguna nota—sintió inmediatamente como el otro se le acercaba furioso y con tal violencia le tomaba del cuello de su camisa para acercarle a él—acerté ¿no es así?

— ¡Cállate! ¡¿Tú que sabes de música?!

—Lo suficiente como para robarte a tus admiradoras con un solo concierto—sonrió muy ligeramente.

Antes de poder responder a esa agresiva la puerta más cercana se abrió dejando ver a Hannes y a otra persona con la que platicaba.

— ¡Por dios, Eren! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —inmediatamente se acercó para separarle del pelinegro.

— ¡Ese... ese imbécil se atrevió a interrumpir mi concierto!

—No importa lo que te haya hecho, esa no es forma de arreglar las cosas—miró al más pequeño—lo siento mucho, Levi... Eren es algo impulsivo.

—Me di cuenta por su música—soltó recargándose en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Lo sigue haciendo!

—Deja de molestarlo tú también, Levi—salió de la sala de profesores, era aquella otra persona que se encontraba platicando con Hannes —Así que ¿es él? El primogénito de Jaeger, se parecen bastante.

—Si—miró a su alumno—Eren, él es Erwin Smith, supongo que no necesita presentación.

Asombrado, el castaño negó con la cabeza —Por supuesto que no, es uno de los directores de orquesta más famoso que existe.

El nombrado sonrió —Es un alago que sepas de mi, joven Jaeger.

—Tsk, Erwin, eres igual de petulante como él— dijo Levi mientras se mantenía recargado en la pared.

—Debo disculparme contigo, por la forma de actuar tan mal educada de mi estudiante y especialmente si interrumpió tu concierto.

—Claro, supongo que no hay problema.

— ¿¡Interrumpir?!... ¡¿Pero de que hablas, Erwin?!

Una voz ajena a la plática llamó la atención de los tres en el pasillo. De estatura media y castaña, cabello sujeto por una coleta alta, ojos cafés los cuales se ocultaban tras un par de cristales, sus lentes. Sonreía de par en par mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Yo no llamaría a eso, interrumpir... suena mejor... complementar—notó la incertidumbre de todos en especial de Eren, a lo cual ella mantenía su sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿disculpe? ¿Complementar? —inmediatamente y sin permiso alguno, la mujer le abrazó por los hombros para acercarlo más a ella

— ¡Hola Eren! Me llamo Hanji Zoe ¡había querido conocer al pequeño hijo de Grisha! —Lo abrazó con más fuerza contra ella—tocas el violín de una forma tan maravillosa... sin embargo, junto con el piano de Levi, ¡se oye aún más sorprendente!

—Lo siento, señora pero Eren Jaeger no hace duetos con nadie, brillaré y lo haré por mi cuenta—intentó apartarse de la castaña consiguiéndolo en el primer intento—no dejaré que las ovaciones sean para otro que no sea yo, eso es un gran error que cualquier músico podría cometer.

—Sin embargo—Levi interrumpió—ya lo has hecho, inconscientemente, mocoso—sintió inmediatamente la mirada pesada y furiosa del chico—O dime Eren, ¿Por qué motivo no paraste de tocar para detenerme cuando comenzaste a estuchar el piano?

—No iba a interrumpir la melodía, eso es poco profesional.

—Eres contradictorio a tus mismas palabras, incluso absurdo—sonrió de lado por algunos segundos para después volver a su semblante serio—Perdemos el tiempo, Erwin, Hanji... este mocoso no tiene lo necesario para ser un buen músico... no hasta que pierda esa arrogancia.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —quiso acercarse al pelinegro pero fue bloqueado por la castaña.

—Vamos, tranquilos los dos... Levi, no nos has dejado ni explicarle el por qué estamos aquí—el rubio volvió su mirada al castaño— ¿Podemos hablar con más calma?

Eren se encogió de hombros mientras Levi simplemente no hizo mueca alguna. Todos entraron a la sala de profesores tomando asiento justo en la mesa principal donde sobre ella habían algunos papeles en ellos. Era clara la tardanza de Hannes en su clase, el asunto que trataba no era más que la admisión de Levi en la escuela de música, pero no sólo eso, había algo más serio por tratar y del cual temían la reacción de Eren principalmente y el temor había crecido más después del conflicto de hace unos minutos.

—El asunto es así, Eren—habló Erwin— ¿sabes que un director de orquesta es el que debe tener el mejor oído para saber escuchar la verdadera música?—tocó con sutileza el hombro de su joven alumno—y debo decirte que Levi es uno de los mejores pianistas que podrás conocer, quizás no alcanzaste a percibirlo al estar concentrado con tu violín ¿me equivoco?

—C-claro que no, no lo escuché... estaba demasiado molesto por la forma en la que llegó —se ruborizó ligeramente pues era todo lo contrario, le había escuchado perfectamente y aunque su opinión era otra, no la iba a externar y menos con él presente en la sala—no importa.

—Por lo que ya te he mencionado—continuó—creo ciegamente en las opiniones que él me otorgue y como ya lo dijo, necesitas algunas mejoras—escuchó un fuerte bufido por parte del más joven—sin que te ofendas, joven Jaeger.

—No creo que yo necesite mejorar más, por si no se lo ha mencionado el profesor Hannes, soy el alumno más destacado que hay en la escuela, hijo de dos grandes músicos ¡ese tipo está completamente mal de su oído! —le gritó molesto al pelinegro señalándolo con su dedo índice.

—Aún necesitas madurar, mocoso—su mirada estaba fija en un solo punto mientras sus brazos se mantenían cruzados portando una expresión completamente seria.

—El trato al que Erwin quiere llegar... es que Levi continúe trabajando con Eren, como compañeros de escenario y para conseguirlo, hemos traído a nuestro alumno estrella para que forme parte de su grupo, profesor Hannes—la chica le sonrió al nombrado— ¿qué opina al respecto?

—Se los había dicho ya, para mí es una excelente idea tener a un alumno más en mi aula y principalmente, tener dos alumnos destacados—sintió de golpe la mirada molesta del castaño.

— ¡Profesor Hannes...!

—Eren, si aceptas trabajar con Levi, no sólo te enseñará a mejorar en la práctica—cortó las quejas del más joven—él te guiará para que aprendas a no sólo tocar, también podrás sentir la música, ser uno con tu instrumento—le sonrió—dime... ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?

El castaño paseó su mirada sobre cada uno de los presentes, Hanji, Erwin, Hannes y deteniéndose en el pelinegro, Levi a quien no aceptaba por el hecho de haber sido prepotente con él, muy a su parecer. Y aunque no quisiera hacer equipo con él, por razones que eran de índole muy personales, si era para que mejorase ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Tenía su orgullo bien colocado, pero el peso de aquella responsabilidad que él mismo se había impuesto hace un par de años era más fuerte que sus ganas de negarse a aceptarle.

Mantenía su mirada fija en el joven quien ni se inmutaba ni decía nada al respecto, simplemente miraba hacia un punto fijo. Nada más le podía despertar su curiosidad por el muchacho pianista.

—Acepto—respondió sin más, fijando su atención en el director de orquesta—seré equipo con él.

Sonrió satisfecho—No te vas a arrepentir.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir, además, él ya me ha insultado pero también es demasiado prepotente y una patada en el trasero—volvió su mirada al quien iba su enojo.

— ¿Una patada en el trasero? Es lo que te voy a dar —resopló por lo bajo con una mueca de disgusto— voy a enseñarte disciplina, perro estúpido.

Los tres superiores atinaron a simplemente ignorar y dar por hecho que ellos dos tardarían un poco en llevarse bien y dejar a un lado esa actitud tan infantil, aun si eso parecía divertido para Hanji, para Erwin existían grandes posibilidades de que no sólo Eren mejorara, Levi también necesitaba un poco de eso desde otro punto de verlo.

...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Por el momento es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia (:3) y también por supuesto la canción de este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos el siguiente!

Bye bye!


End file.
